blswclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a very successful Science Fiction (Sci-Fi) movie saga. It was first created by George Lucas and his filmaking company Lucasfilm Ltd. with Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope on May 25, 1977. It was succeeded by Episodes V and VI, then by Episodes I, II, and III. Lucasfilm Ltd. was bought by The Walt Disney Company in late 2012, thus buying the Star Wars and other titles. Canon ''The Prequels'' ''Episode I The movie introduces the idea of a Force that runs through everything in the galaxy. A group called the Galactic Republic controls most of the galaxy. A sect of the Repulic, called the Jedi, are supposedly the "Peacekeepers" in the galaxy. These Jedi can harness the Force and sense things, move objects, and use other powers through it. The plot of Episode I is that the Trade Federation creates these Battle Droids and blockade the grassland/swampland planet of Naboo. They land their battle droids on the planet and start an invasion. Two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, go to rescue the Queen from the invasion. The Queen, with her handmaids, her Battle Captain, and the two Jedi, fly off out of the blockade and out into space. Their spaceship gets damaged, and they must land on the desert planet of Tatooine. They meet a boy, Anakin Skywalker, there. He turns out to be a Force-wielder, although he does not know it. They take the boy, who destroys the lead blockade ship over Naboo, and hje becomes a Jedi Padawan (apprentice). But the Dark Lord Darth Maul attacks the two Jedi in an abandoned warehouse, and ultimately kills Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan kills Darth Maul, though, and takes Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. Episode II The CIS has started to make these robotic Battle Droids in many numbers. Anakin and Obi-Wan had to help protect the Queen of Naboo, who is now the Senator for Naboo. Obi Wan discovers an army of clones, cloned from the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The war between the Repubilc & the CIS begin. In the end of the movie, her and Anakin get married. Episode III Anakin has become a Jedi, but the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (who is also the dark lord Darth Sidious) changes Anakin's ways and makes him go to the Dark Side of the Force. He then becomes the Dark Lord Vader. Anakin and Obi-Wan battle, and Obi-wan cuts off Anakin's limbs. Amakin them gets rebuilt in a suit of armor, the signature Darth Vader look. The Republic transforms info the Empire, Padme gives birth to two twins. The Origanal Trilogy Episode IV Episode V Episode VI TV Series Clone Wars (2003-2005) Clone Wars is a micro TV Series, that lasted 10-15 minutes. They aired during the time period of the Clone Wars. The series had aired three seasons. The series ended in 2005. After three years the series was preceded by Star Wars: The Clone Wars the movie. The Clone Wars (2008-2014) The Clone Wars is a movie, which led to the TV series that first aired October 3 2008, the series tells the stories of Clone Wars which took place around 22 BBY-20 BBY. The series will followed by Star Wars: Rebels. '''Film' Released: *'Germany/Australia': August 14, 2008 *'United Kingdom/United States': August 15, 2008 Notable Character(s): Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Jabba the Hutt, Rotta the Hutt, Mace Windu, Yoda Season I First Aired: Oct 3, 2008 Last Aired: Mar 29, 2009 Notable Character(s): Cad Bane Season II Rise of the Bounty Hunters First Aired: Oct 2, 2009 Last Aired: Apr 30, 2010 Notable Character(s): Boba Fett Death Watch Season III Secrets Revealed First Aired:Sep 17, 2010 Last Aired:Apr 1, 2011 Notable Character(s): Chewbacca, Savage Opress Qui-Gon Jinn (as a ghost), Lux Bonteri Season IV Battle Lines First Aired: Sep 16, 2011 Last Aired: Mar 16, 2012 Notable Character(s): Darth Maul, Hardcase (clone trooper) & Pong Krell Season V Who Will Fall? First Aired:Sep 29, 2012 Last Aired:Mar 2, 2013 Notable Character(s): Steela Gerrera, younglings, Gregor Rebels 2014- Star Wars: Rebels is an upcoming T.V show that takes place between 19-0 BBY. The show will air in Fall 2014 on Disney XD. Fanon Please put your Fanon stories as the example: *'Example' by Example on May 22, 2011 Trivia *There was supposed to be 12 movies in the franchise *As of Oct 30, 2012, Disney purchases Lucasfilm Ltd. from George Lucas for $4.05 billion and announces "Star Wars Episode VII" is scheduled for a 2015 release, to be followed by Episodes VIII and IX. *The end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars was confirmed by Dave Filoni on March 11, 2013, after Star Wars ended it's contact with Cartoon Network due to the event on Oct 30, 2012 thus canceling the sixth season. *On Apr 3, 2013 Disney closed LucasArts, the exclusive publisher of Star Wars video games and video games in production have been canceled. Websites *Star Wars encyclopedia *Official Website *The #1 Clone Wars Database *Clone Wars Adventures the Online Game Fanon sites *Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki *Star Wars Fanon Wiki Category:Article Stubs Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Star Wars Category:Source Articles Category:Topic Articles